x capitulo oculto
by Kokoronoshyaoran
Summary: LA mas grande aventura en el universo clamp jamas escrita


"X: EL CAPITULO PERDIDO" 

Autores: Víctor Antonio Casimiro

Adrian "el hongo" 

CAPITULO 1

Han pasado ya 3 años desde que Sakura Ingreso a la secundaria y se reencontró con Shyaoran todo estaba totalmente tranquilo, tenia todo bajo control, ahora que era dueña de las cartas, estaban en total vigilancia, Kero seguía como muñeco de peluche en el cuarto de Sakura y Yue seguía con su vida normal en forma de Yukito, todo era normal. El día antes de la graduación Shyaoran regresaba de haber salido con Sakura, ya en la tarde en la sala de Shyaoran ocurrió algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido cuando el teléfono sonó...

Shyaoran: -¡Bueno!- Contesto

Voz Femenina: -Ya es tiempo que regreses-

...Shyaoran quedo mudo al oír esto y la voz siguió hablando...

Voz: -Así es, el momento de que continúes con tu entrenamiento ya comenzó, así que tienes que regresar hoy mismo.

Shyaoran al escuchar esto sintió un espasmo que atravesó todo su cuerpo, no lograba comprenderlo por lo que dijo...

Shyaoran: -¿Por qué? Mañana es la graduación, no me puedes pedir eso.

La voz solo le contesto

Voz: -No contradigas a tu madre y obedece lo que te digo.

Shyaoran solo colgó el teléfono quedando sorprendido, solo reacciono cuando tocaron a la puerta al abrir la puerta un mensajero le entrego un paquete Shyaoran al abrirlo encontró un boleto de avión hacia Hong Kong para esa misma noche, con un aire de tristeza en su rostro guardo parte de su ropa y salio dejando la puerta abierta y el teléfono sonando otra vez...

El día de la graduación Sakura se levanto con algo de tristeza puesto que el día anterior Shyaoran no le había contestado, Kero al ver esto le pregunto.

Kero: -¿Qué te pasa?-Sakura no le contesto se vistió y salio rumbo a la escuela en el camino se encontró a Yukito y este le comento…

Yukito: -Oye Sakura, ayer Shyaoran salio de su casa y por lo que vi. Se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto

A lo que Sakura respondió:

Sakura: -¡¿Qué?!

Yukito: -No se pero se veía algo perturbado.

En ese momento una mujer de vestido largo y con una sombrilla cubriéndole el rostro se acerco a ellos...

Mujer: -Cuanto tiempo muchachos

Ambos sorprendidos a verla solo dijeron -¡¿Profesora Mizuki?!

La profesora Mizuki, Sakura y Yukito se dirigieron al parque ya que la profesora tenía algo que comentarles Yukito cambio a Yue y de inmediato Mizuki alzo su voz y dijo:

Mizuki: -Es hora de que me acompañes a Inglaterra Sakura.

Sakura quedando sorprendida por lo que dijo Mizuki solo le pudo contestar:

Sakura: -¿Por qué?

Mizuki: -Es necesario que aumentes tus poderes y Erial esta dispuesto a entrenarte.

Todo quedo en silencio y Sakura estaba sorprendida y el lapso silencioso término cuado Yue le dijo:

Yue: -Ella tiene razón tienes que ir, no te preocupes yo me quedare aquí y cuidare de todos tu lleva a Kero.

Sakura: -¿Pero?

Mizuki: -Pues esta dicho yo me encargare de pedir permiso y nos iremos a Inglaterra mañana.

Mizuki hablo con el padre de Sakura y lo convenció al día siguiente partieron, Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura diciendo que había conseguido un trabajo como reportera y que la esperaría para poder hacer unas tomas, todos se despidieron muy felices y a la vez tristes, en ese momento;

Altavoces: -Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra Favor de abordar por la puerta 15.

Y así Sakura partió hacia Inglaterra para encontrarse nuevamente con Eriol.

CAPITULO 2

Sakura: -¿Dónde Estoy? ¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?

De pronto una luz como una explosión solar deslumbro a Sakura una silueta se comenzó a figurar, era Tomoyo que solo podía murmura unas palabras Sakura solo podía verla y como se desvanecía en la oscuridad, de pronto observaba como su cuerpo se destrozaba y ella solo podía gritar:

Sakura. -¡Tomoyooooo!

De pronto Sakura miro una especie de estanque de donde brotaron un par de alas, la de un ángel y una obscura como la de un demonio de pronto las dos comenzaron a girar una en torno a otra levantando el agua del estanque y sin nada mas las dos se dirigieron hacia Sakura, de pronto despertó exaltada, estaba en una habitación rustica típica de una mansión y solo su respiración y el eco que este hacia en la habitación podían escucharse, estaba totalmente sola, aquello solo era un sueño el mismo que había tenido desde el día que partió de Tokio ya habían pasado dos años, pero siempre parecía como si fuera la primera vez que lo soñaba, y lo mismo pasaba cada noche.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de ella entro el joven Eriol con el desayuno matutino, lo coloco a un lado de la cama se dirigió a abrir las cortinas volteo y miro a Sakura:

Eriol: -¡Buenos días! Señorita.

Eriol observo el rostro de Sakura, estaba pálido: totalmente horrorizado, como nunca antes, sus parpados se hundían formando unas ojeras que se comenzaban a tornar oscuras y opacaban sus ojos color verdes, al observar esto Eriol sabia que no faltaba mucho para lo que tenia que pasar. Dos horas después reencontraban sentados en la mesa para almorzar, Eriol encendió la televisión, un noticiario, comenzó a trasmitir.

Reportera: -Ayer el edificio de la televisora TV Tokio colapso tras un fuerte terremoto que duro 15 segundos, hubo muchas victimas, entre ellas una de las reporteras mas importantes de ese pais Daidouji Tomoyo que se encontraba dentro de este edificio, en otras noticias al respecto de este terrible acontecimiento...

En ese momento Sakura dejo caer su taza de Te y las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas.

-Tienes que ir-dijo Eriol-pero antes de irte no te olvides de esto-Empujo el libro de cartas Sakura hacia la esquina donde esta ella...

Mientras Sakura se preparaba a guardar sus cosas y a conseguir el boleto del primer avión a Tokio Eriol solo podía pensar que el verdadero juicio de las cartas estaba por comenzar y como a aquello a lo que tanto temía desde hace tanto estaba por comenzar y solo esperaba que Sakura tuviera la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarlo.

Al mismo tiempo en Hong Kong Shyaoran quien acababa de terminar su entrenamiento, entonces encendió el televisor y observo la misma noticia que miro Sakura en ese momento su madre le cogio el hombro y le comento:

Madre de Shyaoran: -Es hora de irte-

Shyaoran quedo paralizado ante esto su madre le dijo que para eso lo había entrenado durante mucho tiempo y ahora le decía que debía irse, el solo pudo mirar a su madre alejarse y escuchar un mormullo.

-Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde-

Habían pasado horas desde que Sakura abordo el avión, Kero salio de la mochila y le dijo:

Kero: -Parece que al fin empieza.

Sakura: -¿A que te refieres?

Kero: -No te preocupes pronto lo sabremos.

La aeromoza anuncio que estaban a punto de aterrizar, en ese momento Sakura sintió una presencia muy fuerte en el avión, cuando el avión aterrizo, descendió por la puerta a la sala de espera, pero sintió otra presencia parecida a la que había sentido en el avión al observar se dio cuenta de la persona que emanaba

Esa fuerte presencia era una joven pelirroja, mas o menos de unos 22 años vestía unos jeans, una playera rosa con una chamarra amarilla con una línea blanca que iba del cuello a las mangas y muñequeras además de unos tenis blancos con franjas rojas un poco desgastados, con un enorme letrero que decía "Bienvenida Marina" Kero escondido en la mochila comenzó a moverse, pero a Sakura no le quedo otra mas que abrazar la mochila ya que la chica de cabello rojo se había dado cuenta.

Al llegar a su casa dejo sus cosas ya que no había nadie y se dirigió hacia la casa de Tomoyo, ya en casa de Tomoyo entro, en el funeral no se encontraban sus restos, solo su foto encima de una mesa adornada con un mantel negro y unos cirios alrededor de la foto, algunos pétalos de cerezo y la colección de trajes que había coleccionado para su mejor amiga, abajo justo enfrente de a foto, su madre quien se encontraba ahogada en llanto...

Sakura: -Buenas Noches-

Madre de Tomoyo: -¡Hola Sakura!

Sakura: -Lo siento, no se que decir, no tengo...palabras.

Madre de Tomoyo: -No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan pero toma.

La madre de Tomoyo recogió una cámara totalmente destrozada.

Madre de Tomoyo: -Ella habría querido que la conservaras como un presente, es lo único que se pudo recuperar...

Sakura solo miro la cámara, se sentó y siguió observándola.

CAPITULO 3

Un día antes...

Lucy después de mucho tiempo se había encontrado con Anais, Lucy se había vuelto una excelente deportista, mientras que Anais asistía en las tareas del ministro del exterior de ese día habían quedado en verse enfrente de la estación de TV Tokio a las 12 del día, Lucy llego un poco antes así que fue por un helado, al regresar Anais estaba allí:

Anais: -¡Hola!

Lucy: -¡Que tal Anais!

Anais: -¿Cuanto tiempo?

Lucy: -Así es...

Siguieron con la conversación recordando viejos tiempos, pero de pronto sintieron un gran poder rondando por el lugar de pronto todo quedo en silencio y entonces un gran estruendo irrumpió y sintieron como si la tierra temblara, miraron hacia el cielo, una niña de 14 años iba cayendo directamente hacia un edificio, mientras que un joven flotaba en el aire sosteniendo una espada.

En ese momento Lucy y Anais se vieron en la torre de Tokio las bestias sagradas estaban allí, y hablaron...

Bestias Sagradas: -Llego el tiempo de encontrarnos de nuevo, para evitar el colapso de los mundos, como fue en un principio ya es hora de que tomemos lugar en la batalla.

Las bestias del fuego y del viento vistieron a Lucy y Anais con un ropaje celestial, mientras que la del agua se alejo del lugar.

Anais: -Viento-

Con esto Anais evito la precipitación de la chica y la acomodo evitando una desastrosa caída, Lucy utilizo la espada que se forjo de una llamarada que salio de la gema roja y se abalanzo contra el joven.

El joven la recibió diciendo:

Joven: -Dime cual es tu deseo.

Y comenzaron una batalla que resonó varios kilómetros a la redonda, cada corte de espada rompió el viento y el choque de ambos filos hacia que la tierra temblara horrorizada y Lucy solo podía ver la cara de satisfacción del joven, de pronto:

Lucy: -¡Ahhh!

La espada del joven rasgo parte del brazo de Lucy, después parte de su pierna, destrozo parte de su peto y cortó el otro brazo y su otra pierna, y su gesto de felicidad aumentaba más y más al brotar la sangre de Lucy como el agua brota de una fuente.

Anais: -¡No detente!

De pronto de su gema esmeralda surgió una espada que se fundía con el viento, y se dirigió a pelear, el joven se enfrento a las dos, y aun así ellas tenían desventajas, las aventó con un torbellino de viento que corta su piel como una lluvia de navajas recién afiladas, Lucy con sus ultimas fuerzas.

Lucy: -Flecha de fuego.

Arrojo una llamarada y el joven solo la golpeo con la espada y se fue, Lucy siguió con su vista la llamarada que lanzo y solo pudo observar borrosamente que se dirigía a la silueta de una joven, y observo como se impacto en ella, sintió su grito de desesperación y al edificio colapsarse, después de esto se desmayo.

CAPITULO 4

(DESPUES DE QUE LUCY SE DESMAYO)

Marina que se encontraba en la Universidad de Londres preparando la presentación de sus tesis para titularse, cuando de pronto cayó desmayada ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

Cuando despertó, estaba en un lugar que se le hacia conocido sumergida en algo que parecía ser la Atlántida, de la lapida que se simbolizaba a su espíritu guardián surgió una voz profunda

Voz: -El tiempo de la reunión a comenzado, Ángeles y Demonios pelearan por la supervivencia, y solo tu corazón podrá elegir la respuesta a este acertijo, pues cuando el tiempo acabe y la Luz se vuelva oscura como la noche, se decidirá el sendero que tomaras...

La voz desapareció, cuando Marina despertó, se encontraba de nuevo en la escuela, una de sus amigos pregunto:

Kimmy: -¿Te encuentras bien?

Marina: -Si me encuentro bien

Otra compañera que siempre había peleado con ella desde su ingreso al instituto comento:

Amanda: -Te estabas haciendo la tonta verdad

Marina: -Claro que no

Amanda: -no te hagas tuviste miedo del examen y querías desmayarte para no presentarlo.

Marina: -¡Estas equivocada!

Al levantar su mano cual fue su sorpresa al observar otra vez aquella gema azul que porto valerosamente para defender a Zefiro.

Después de presentar su tesis, y de pensar muy seriamente en lo que había pasado, decidió que era tiempo de regresar a Tokio así que decidió comunicarse con sus amigas...

CAPITULO 5

Ya había anochecido así que Anais llamo a su limosina, y cuando estaban a punto de abordarla sonó su celular.

Anais: -Bueno habla Anais

Voz: -Bueno ¿Anais?

Anais: -Si ¿Quien habla?

Voz: -Habla Marina

Lucy: -¿Quién es?

Anais: -Es Marina

Marina: -Estoy en el Aeropuerto, mañana llego a Tokio

Anais: -Bueno entonces te veremos mañana ahí

Marina:-Bien hasta mañana

Anais: -Hasta mañana

Cada una se fue a su casa, Lucy preparo un letrero gigante que decía "Bienvenida Marina".

Marina mientras tanto, en la parte final del viaje sentía una perturbación que la inquieto, al llegar al aeropuerto de Tokio una chica de unos 17 años, cabello castaño a los hombros y ojos verdes llamo su atención, se levanto y se dirigió a salir del avión.

Mientras Lucy y Anais que ya habían llegado a la sala de espera estaban entusiasmadas pero Lucy parecía mas emocionada que Anais con el letrero y se encontró con una mirada muy calida y profunda, una mirada esmeralda que penetraba con una ternura y una pureza que deslumbraba, de tras de ella sintió la presencia de Marina.

Marina: -¡Hola Lucy!

Lucy: -¡Como estas!

Marina: -Bien

Siguieron la charla y Lucy le comento sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido el día anterior, sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido el día anterior, sobre la extraña señorita de ojos verdes del avión y al describirla se dieron cuenta que era la misma persona.

Cuando salieron del Aeropuerto la limosina de Anais estaba allí, Anais las invito a subir, abordaron y la limosina arranco, a dos calles la limosina paso al lado de aquella chica tan extraña de la que habían comentado Lucy y Marina poco a poco la limosina se alejo, perdiendo de vista a aquella chica...

CAPITULO 6

Shyaoran que se encontraba ya en Japón en el domicilio donde antes vivía pensaba si aquel suceso que vio en las noticias tenia que ver con lo qué ahora presentía, y si Sakura sabia esto, sin embargo al momento, sintió la presencia mágica de alguien muy fuerte, el tablero que se encontraba en su mochila comenzó a irradiar fuertemente, quedando envuelto en un destello total que lleno la habitación, el tablero se postro ante las manos de Shyaoran, su forma había cambiado totalmente, en el símbolo del Ying Yang se formaron en relieve dos Dragones, los elementos cambiaron ahora la tierra y el agua estaban de un lado y el fuego y el viento contraponiéndose a estos, la unión del Ying y el Yang parecía ser un pequeño mundo y 14 estrellas rodando el tablero, siete de cada lado, Las luces verde y roja apuntaron hacia la ventana y señalaron a un lugar, Shyaoran directamente salio y las luces apuntaban a un vació pero de pronto comenzó a formarse la figura de un cuadrado gigante, Shyaoran simplemente tomo su espada y se dirigió al lugar...

Lucy Anais y Marina que se encontraban en el centro comercial observaron como de pronto dos tipos en tono fuerte comenzaron una discusión y de uno de ellos que iba vestido de forma sport y con gorra roja formo un escudo que traslado a todas las personas, pero extrañamente ellas todavía estaban dentro, se dirigieron a la azotea del lugar, cuando salieron, los genios ya las habían cubierto con unas armaduras, Lucy traía una espada, Anais tenia un arco con flechas doradas, Marina contaba con un estoque con navaja azul, el tipo que había formado el escudo forjaba truenos de sus manos, y el contrario manejaba un tipo de listón que utilizaba como navajas.

Sakura quien se encontraba en casa después del funeral comenzó a tener un sueño en el cual se le revelaron las figuras de las personas que estaban involucradas, observo a tres mujeres de hermosa apariencia y a un tipo con ropas de un colegio privado, después vio a Tomoyo morir, en ese momento se despertó exaltada.

Kero: -¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

Sakura: -Nada, solo tuve un mal sueño.

De repente Sakura oyó una voz que le dijo:

Voz: -Ve a la estación de Tokio.

Sakura se exalto al oír la voz, sentía una fuerte presencia, no sabia quien era, pero siendo curiosa sintió la necesidad de ir.

Kero: -¿Pudiste sentir eso?

Sakura: -Si, tenemos que irnos.

Kero: -¿Por qué?

Sakura: -Algo me dice que debemos ir a la estación de Tokio.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial:

Joven de los rayos: -¿Quién eres tú?

Joven del listón: -Me llaman Nataku y tu cual es tu nombre.

Joven de los rayos: -Soy Sorata.

Nataku: -Muy bien ya nos presentamos ahora voy a terminar contigo.

Sorata: -Bien pero te aseguro que no te lo voy a poner fácil

Comenzó entonces una batalla de gran magnitud, los edificios dentro del escudo comenzaron a colapsarse por los impactos de los ataques de los adversarios, mientras que Lucy y las otras chicas observaban, de pronto Sorata se percató de la presencia de las chicas, justo en ese momento Nataku aprovecho que el estaba distraído para dañarlo gravemente, el escudo comenzó a desaparecer y los daños comenzaban a mostrarse en otro plano fijo entonces Lucy y las demás decidieron ayudar a Sorata que estaba muy grave:

Anais: -Lucy llevense al joven yo me encargo.

Lucy: -Pero Anais te pueden dañar.

Marina: -No te preocupes Lucy yo peleare, junto a ella.

Anais: -¡No! El chico necesita ayuda, llevenselo ya.

Lucy y Marina:- Pero...

Anais: -No tengan cuidado, siempre hemos salido de los problemas, las veré en un rato ahora váyanse.

Anais con el poder del viento formo una barrera que le impedía a Lucy y Marina ayudarla, así que tomaron al joven y dispusieron a irse:

Lucy: -Promete que nos alcanzaras.

Marina: -Si y que esa persona no te derrote.

Anais: -Se los prometo.

Shyaoran quien estaba a punto de llegar al escudo, de pronto ya no hubo tal, el tablero seguía apuntando a ese lugar con la luz roja, mientras la otra luz se iba alejando poco a poco la curiosidad lo invadió, pensaba seguir la luz que se movía, pero se decidió por investigar el centro al que apuntaba la luz roja.

Nataku: -Jovencita ¿Por qué osan estorbar?

Anais: -No te permitiré que des un paso mas.

Nataku: -Después no digas que no te lo advertí.

Nataku comenzó una embestida cuerpo a cuerpo hacia Anais, esta le respondió dirigiéndole una lluvia de flechas, pero las esquivo con gran facilidad, las únicas flechas que lo herían, solo lo rozaban, de pronto estaba en frente de Anais:

Nataku: -Lo vez no eres rival para mi.

Anais: -No...Puede ser.

Nataku le proporciono tremendo golpe en el estomago no conforme con eso le soltó una patada en la espalda arrojándola al suelo inmediatamente, después de caer la sujeto con el listón, comenzando a someter y romper poco a poco cada uno de sus huesos:

Nataku: -Lo vez querida jovencita quisiste ser heroína en una lucha que o te correspondía, que sientes ahora...

Anais: -¡¡¡Viento!!!

Con sus últimas fuerzas que pudo recolectar invoco el viento y rasgo el listón que la tenia presa, arrojando a Nataku al suelo con una gran fuerza:

Anais: -Perdónenme chicas, creo que faltare a mi palabra.

Diciendo esto se desmayo Nataku se levanto, tenía el ojo izquierdo sangrando y una pierna herida, se acerco a ella y la levanto por el cuello:

Nataku: -Parece que aun respiras, pero no te preocupes ya no lo harás mas.

Apunto con su mano derecha hacia cara de la chica cuando de pronto se oyó una voz dentro de la cabeza de Nataku:

Voz: -Detente, trae a la joven ante mi presencia...

Nataku: -Como lo desees padre.

CAPITULO 7

Shyaoran, al llegar al centro comercial, descubrió que parecía una zona de desastre, en ese momento las luces apuntaron en direcciones contrarias y escucho la voz de su madre.

Madre de Shyaoran: -Es tiempo de elegir el camino que has de seguir, cada uno conlleva destinos diferentes, que tu corazón guié la decisión.

Shyaoran no pudo hacer más que quedar consternado, en medio de la destrucción del lugar guardo el tablero, cerró los ojos y siguió de frente hacia el noreste.

Mientras tanto Sakura llego a la estación del tren subterráneo de Tokio…

Kero: -Ten cuidado Sakura, se siente una presencia mágica muy fuerte.

Sakura: -Pudiste sentirla, es extraño, la presencia comienza a acercarse.

Un joven que vestía una gabardina y con una mirada penetrante se acerco.

Joven: -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sakura: -Me llamo Sakura

Joven: -¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura: -…

Joven: -Ya veo, no te preocupes, estoy aquí para cumplir tus deseos.

Sakura se sonrojo ante el comentario, el joven acaricio una de sus mejillas con su mano izquierda.

Joven: -Así que ese es tu deseo bella joven

Kero: -¡Ten cuid...!

En ese momento Kero callo inconsciente en las manos de Sakura que seguía mirando a los ojos al joven.

Joven: -Solo sígueme y al final el deseo lo cumplirás por tu propia voluntad

Sakura: -Pero, solo quiero saber donde están los asesinos

Joven: -Entonces sígueme.

En ese momento Nataku llego a la estación, el cuerpo convaleciente de Anais quedo enfrente del joven.

Nataku: -Aquí esta padre.

Joven: -Bien hecho.

Sakura: -Es una de ellas.

Joven: -Haz con ella lo que tengas que hacer Sakura.

Sakura se poso frente al cuerpo aun con vida de Anais y estando a punto de atravesarla con la carta de espada se detuvo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, volteo y vio al joven y le dijo:

Sakura: -¿Quién eres tu?

Joven: -Soy el Kamui de los dragones de la tierra

Sakura: -¿A que te refieres?

Kamui: -Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí para cumplir los deseos de nuestra madre.

Sakura desconcertada derramo lagrimas sobre el cuerpo de la joven, el Kamui de la tierra levanto su rostro, limpio sus ojos y le brindo un beso con el cual sello su llanto, Sakura no se resistió, extrañamente el beso frió y sin sabor le brindaba resguardo, el Kamui levanto a la niña y salio del lugar seguido por Nataku en la mochila y los siguió.

Lucy y Marina dejaron al joven malherido en un departamento, cuando estaban a punto de retirarse un joven con ropas de colegio privado apareció, al ver la escena, directamente se arrojo con un golpe de energía.

Joven: -Kamui, espera, ellas me ayudaron.

Kamui: -A que te refieres Sorata.

Sorata: - Lo... siento chicas… el es Ka... Kamui y yo soy Sorata.

Lucy: -No hay cuidado, mi nombre es Lucy y ella es Marina.

Kamui: -Gracias, ya pueden irse, yo me encargo del resto.

Marina: -¡Espera! Como que ya nos podemos ir, necesitamos explicaciones.

Kamui. – ¿A que te refieres?

Sorata: -A el fin del mundo.

Lucy: -No pude ser.

Sorata: -Dijeron que ya estaban involucradas, existen 2 bandos, los dragones del cielo, que protegemos a la tierra y los dragones de la tierra que intentan destruirla.

Marina: -No puede ser.

Lucy: -Eso podría explicar el regreso de los genios.

Sorata: -Su amiga quizás a estas alturas este muerta tomo mi lugar, por tanto... podríamos tomarla como un dragón del cielo, ahora les toca a ustedes elegir el rol que tomaran el la batalla...

Sorata cayo desmayado en ese momento, Kamui lo levanto y lo metió al departamento, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta...

Lucy: -Ya vi morir a alguien por estas batallas no quiero que nadie mas muera, y si...si Anais murió, entonces permíteme pelear a tu lado.

Kamui: -No es mi decisión, también he visto la muerte de mis seres queridos, eso es algo que tu elegirás no yo.

Kamui cerro la puerta y Lucy y Marina se retiraron durante toda la noche intentaron contactar a Anais, pero no hubo acierto.

CAPITULO 8

Anais: -¿Qué es este mundo?

Anais podía observar un mundo poblado y una tierra que poco a poco comenzaba a colapsar en caos y guerras, destrucción y muerte, el mundo que se veía estaba muerto, mares de sangre, cielo oscuro por la contaminación, un lugar imposible, ya no había bosques, ni selvas, ni otro animal vivo que no fuera el ser humano, y de pronto...

¿¿??: -Tú puedes cambiarlo.

Anais: -Esa voz podría ser

¿¿??: -Todo esto es lo corrupto del hombre.

Anais: -Paris eres tu.

Y de pronto Anais se vio siendo llevada por Paris de la mano...

Paris: -Mira, todos los animales y plantas de este planeta están en paz, hay un equilibrio, el animal caza y lucha por su supervivencia, y se genera una balanza natural, pero el hombre llega a un lugar, se estanca, comienza a destrozarlo, tu puedes cambiarlo.

Anais: -Pero no todos son así, algunos cuidan a los animales y protegen a sus habitats.

Paris: -Si, pero ellos son pocos, pronto quedaran extintos como las especies que intentaban proteger, mira el lamento de la tierra y elige.

Anais: -¡……….!

Anais derramo una lágrima.

Kamui de la tierra: -Si ese es tu deseo, lo obtendrás.

CAPITULO 9

Al día siguiente Lucy y Marina salieron a buscar a Anais pero a la vuelta cerca del centro comercial.

Sorata: -¡Hey Chica!

Lucy: -¡Ah hola!, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sorata: -Mejor muchas gracias por preocuparse, han encontrado a su amiga.

Marina: -Todavía no, pero estoy segura que aun estoy viva.

Sorata: -Yo las ayudare, vale.

Lucy: -Esta bien.

En ese momento en lo alto de algunos escombros que quedaron en el lugar estaba parada Anais observando a sus amigas.

Anais: -¡Hey chicas!

Lucy y Marina: -¡Te encuentras bien!

Anais: -Si ya me han dicho todo.

Marina: -Que bien, mira el es Sorata, el nos dijo todo.

Sorata: -¡Mucho...!

En esos momentos Sorata la miro, en ella directamente se dirigió con Marina...

Anais: -Hola Marina, dime que piensas.

Marina: -A que te refieres.

Anais: -A la batalla final.

Marina: -Hay que unir fuerzas, tenemos que saludar a la humanidad.

Anais: -Ya veo, que lastima.

Sorata: -¡cuidadoooo!

Marina: -¿Por….que?

Anais atravesó a Marina con el filo de una espada generada por el viento, asesinándola al instante mientras que Lucy quedaba atónita al ver como el filo de la espada salía del cuerpo de su amiga que comenzaba a desangrarse.

Lucy: -¡Marinaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En ese momento Lucy cayo a recoger a su amiga que yacía en el suelo, sus lagrimas cayeron en el pecho sangrante de Marina, mientras que Anais se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo a punto de destruir a Lucy, Sorata la embistió arrojándola contra la pared y levanto nuevamente una kekai en ese momento Anais se levanto y soltó un murmullo que parecía una risa y embistió a Sorata con ataque, mientras tanto, Lucy se encontraba perdida en llanto con el cuerpo de su amiga, en ese momento apareció el genio del fuego.

-La llama de tu corazón que ardía como la mística flama del sol comienza a extinguirse no lo permitas.

Lucy: -Pero…..Anais….Marina…. ¿por que?

Genio: -No permitas que esto turbe tu mente, debes enfrentarte a la verdad, por eso fuiste elegida.

Lucy: -No no puedo no soporto el peso.

Genio: -¡Calla! no sabes lo que dices si sigues hablando nos arrepentiremos.

Lucy: -¡Ya no puedo mas!

Lucy cayo inconsciente el genio se desvaneció y entro en el cuerpo de Lucy, el cual después des esto desapareció.

CAPITULO 10

Shyaoran que había seguido su corazón se encontraba enfrente del edificio de gobierno observo que cruzando la calle saliendo de este edificio se encontraba un adulto de cabello castaño y lentes bien vestido en ese momento se desvaneció de pronto se encontraba en un desiertote solado, del desierto se formo un tormenta de arena que al terminar mostró a un achica pelirroja había sido empalada con una estaca que atravesaba su corazón y de ella brotaban espinas de color negro que martirizaban a la chica.

Shyaoran intento acercarse un poco, pero a su encuentro salio un lobo con una cresta de fuego.

Lobo: -¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Shyaoran: -¡No lo se!, solo desperté en este lugar.

Lobo: -¡Eres tu el hombre con el corazón de fuego y la voluntad de acero que puede salvar a mi señora.

Shyaoran: -¿A que te refieres?

Lobo: -¡Contesta! ¿Lo eres o no?

Shyaoran: -¡No lo se!

Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Shyaoran cayó a la acera, el adulto, que también le había estado observando corrió y levanto el cuerpo del joven, entrando al edificio de gobierno.

Shyaoran mantenía su mirada firme, penetrando la mirada de aquella bestia, uno y otro sentían las llamas internas de la furia de su corazón, la bestia abría paso para que el muchacho pasara, Shyaoran comenzó a caminar hacia la chica un rosal comenzó a crecer en forma de barrera pero delante de el la barrera se marchito camino entre el espacio marchitado al entrar la piel de la chica se había vuelto púrpura como si se hubiera gangrenado de pronto una flor broto de la estaca que atravesaba el corazón de la chica el joven la tomo en sus manos la flor se marchito las espinas comenzaron a prenderse y la chica también se baño en fuego Shyaoran rápidamente cogio a la chica estaba desnuda y el color de su piel se había aclarado de pronto la bestia anuncio:

-Gracias a tu ayuda ella ha salido de las penumbras de su corazón ahora tu y ella son parte de un solo pilar de ustedes depende el futuro de los mundos pues al tocarla flor aceptaste sus pesares culpas y sentimientos ahora son parte de un mismo corazón no lo olvides.-

Shyaoran despertó la chica estaba en sus brazos durmiendo acaricio su mejilla y volvió a sentir aquello que no había sentido desde hace dos años cerro los ojos y junto sus labios con los de la chica mientras que en su mente decía.

-Ahora ya somos uno.-

En ese momento volvió a quedar dormido entre sus manos.

Sorata quien después del incidente con Anais y la desesperación de Lucy retiro la Kekai iba llegando al sótano del edificio de gobierno, cuando de pronto:

Aoki: -¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sorata: -Aoki eres tu.

Aoki: -¿Qué tal?

Sorata: -Muy bien aunque hay algo extraño

Aoki: -¿A que te refieres?

Sorata: -Hace unos días conocí a unos jóvenes con poderes extraordinarios una de ellas falleció hace un rato asesino una de sus amigas.

Aoki: -¿Pero como?

Sorata: -Así es, parece ser que su amiga es un dragón de la tierra.

Aoki: -Eso no puede ser, se supone que éramos todos.

Sorata: -Si pero tras un enfrentamiento que tuve con uno de los dragones de la tierra las conocí una de ellas la que nos ataca se quedo peleando mientras las otras dos me llevaron a casa y hoy apareció matando a una.

Aoki: -No lo puedo creer ¿Y la chica?

Sorata: -Su cuerpo se desvaneció después de la muerte de su amiga y no he sabido nada.

Aoki: -Ahora que lo mencionas traje a un joven estaba enfrente del edificio observando sentí su presencia de pronto el chico se desmayo y lo traje aquí.

Sorata: -Que extraño, parece ser que esto es mas grande de lo que pensábamos.

CAPITULO 11

Cuando Shyaoran despertó estaba en una habitación, estaba en una habitación medianamente iluminada estaba abrazando a aquella chica ella estaba totalmente desnuda debajo del edredón que los cobijaba Shyaoran miro su rostro acaricio sus mejillas su cabello color rojo cubría parte de su rostro su cara iluminada por la luz irradiaba una belleza deslumbrante Shyaoran cerro sus ojos y junto sus labios con los de la chica ella reacciono y abrió los ojos...

Lucy: -¿Qué es esto? como se atreve sin embargo.

La chica cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el beso que aquel muchacho le propiciaba mientras sus corazones se unían cada vez mas sus poderes también lo hacían.

Mientras tanto Sakura había vuelto a casa, Kero seguía dormido y su mente no dejaba de pensar en el beso de aquel joven frió de nombre Fumma le había dado y el por que de la sensación de confort pensando en eso se quedo dormida.

Un par de horas después el libro de Sakura tuvo una reacción emitió un ráfaga de viento que se dirigió hacia donde Kero se encontraba en ese momento la figura de Kero entro nuevamente al libro.

Mientras tanto Yukito quien estaba durmiendo se transformo en Yue al transformarse fue atrapado por sombra y llevado hacia el libro quedando sellado dentro de este mientras tomaba un color púrpura, el libro había cambiado las cadenas de dorado a oro negro, y las cartas tenían un emblema extraño en la figura de la estrella, que figuraba la caída de los 7 sellos el emblema se trataba de la luna negra en medio de la estrella.

Eriol que sintió esto al otro lado:

-No puede ser, parece que me he equivocado ahora todo esta en sus manos joven Shyaoran.

De pronto Sakura en medio de un sueño observo a un hombre de su edad este hombre traía un uniforme de preparatoria privada, de pronto observo como surgieron unas alas blancas como las de un ángel y tenia una llamarada de fuego en la mano, extendió esta y la llamarada salio disparada, la mirada de Sakura siguió la flama al observar donde iba a terminar estaba allí el mismo joven con un par de alas diferentes y abrazando el cuerpo de Tomoyo cuando en ese momento los alcanzo la flecha de fuego y el cuerpo de Tomoyo se incendio en ese momento miro el rostro de una chica pelirroja...

...Despertó agitada en su cuarto ya era de día tomo el libro de las cartas y salio de su casa...

CAPITULO 12

...La noche anterior:

En Cuanto Shyaoran toco por segunda vez los labios de aquella chica comenzó a ver imágenes de un planeta diferente a la tierra y supo que se llamaba Zefiro observo a dos jovencitas y sus nombres figuraron en su mente, una princesa llamada Esmeralda y un pilar del cual estaba abrazado el poder de Lucy observaba a un poderoso mago antiguo que respondía al nombre de Clow, un libro de cartas mágicas una llave que resguardaba el libro, 2 guardianes y la dueña de todo esto, una chiquilla que respondía al nombre de Sakura.

Cuando Lucy despertó ya era de día a ella se acerco una mujer con una voz muy dulce.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Hinoto!

Lucy se quedo en silencio al observarla era muy extraño observo que la mujer no abrió su boca pero aun así podía escucharla.

-No te asustes –dijo la mujer-puedo comunicarme contigo gracias a que tenemos un nexo muy especial el nexo que nos comunica decidirá el camino de la tierra.-

-¿A que te refieres?- Contesto Lucy con un tono de ira y frustración. En ese momento en la sala apareció Sorata y un joven de lentes y cabello castaño, ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la chica...

-Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Sorata.

-No lo se desperté en este lugar-en ese momento entraron a la habitación una joven de cabello largo y de uniforme de colegiala y un lobezno, Lucy y la chica cruzaron miradas, la chica rápidamente corrió hacia Lucy.

-Hey chicos ella me salvo la vida, ¿Creo que ya los conoces a todos?-

Lucy: -Ah no y yo tampoco se tu nombre.

Yusuriha: -Lo siento soy muy despistada, me llamo Yusuriha y ellos son...-

Presento a todos con Lucy, les comento acerca de los dragones del cielo y de la tierra, Shyaoran había estado escuchando todo, así que se levanto y se presento ante todos y abrazo a Lucy, al abrazarla tuvo el mismo flash back y las imágenes de Zefiro, Marina y Anaís pasaron por su mente, al mismo tiempo Lucy sintió lo mismo y tenia imágenes del libro Clow, el libro Sakura, Yue y Kero y de la dueña de ellos Sakura, en ese momento entro en la habitación una mujer rubia:

-Hola Karen-dijo Sorata-¿Por qué tan tarde?

Karen: -Observe tu Kekai hace un rato y supuse que estabas en problemas, así que fui hacia allá.

Sorata: -Ya veo.

Karen: -Pero...cuando llegue al lugar ya no había nadie, solo el cuerpo desangrado y a punto de morir de una joven, irradiaba un poder mágico gigante, la acogí estaba agonizando así que inmediatamente llame a una ambulancia y la lleve al hospital.

Lucy al oír esto soltó a Shyaoran se enredo el edredón y se dirigió hacia Karen:

Lucy: -¡Era Marina!, ¿dime en que hospital esta?

Karen: -En el hospital central, esta muy grave.

Lucy: -Tengo que verla.

Después de vestirse con algunas ropas de Arashi Lucy salio del lugar Shyaoran intento seguirla pero no la alcanzo así que siguió caminando para llegar al hospital solo podía pensar en las imágenes que estaban pasando por su cabeza, cuando de pronto paso por un parque que se encontraba totalmente desolado bañado por la luz de un sol rojo que señalaba el atardecer, el ocaso del día para ceder a la noche el esplendor de la tierra, se trataba de aquel parque que desde hace años no pisaba el parque pingüino soltó un suspiro ligero y entro al parque recordando todo lo que había pasado, como consocio a Sakura, su vieja enemistad que se había transformado en todo lo contrario y todo lo que ahora estaba pasando, no lo entendía...

...Lucy había logrado encontrar la habitación de Marina, estaba en cuidado intensivo, después de suplicar mucho la dejaron pasar, entrar a la habitación vio a Marina recostada en la cama, con un respirador artificial el suero incrustado en una de las venas con lágrimas en los ojos Lucy comento:

-¡Marina! Se que me escuchas y que estas bien, tu puedes recuperarte, recuerda todo lo que hemos pasado y nunca lo haremos, recuerdalo, ¡prometimos que nunca dejaríamos de ser amigas!

Lucy soltó en llanto en la cama de marina, se quedo dormida, cuando despierto ya había oscurecido tomo la mano de Marina y le prometió que regresaría acto seguido salio del hospital.

Shyaoran se encontraba admirando la estatua del rey Pingüino que alguna vez Sakura levanto gracias a "Fuerza" justo en ese momento volteo y ante sus ojos se develo la imagen de aquella niña que ahora se había convertido en mujer su primer amor; en ese momento la chica lo vio y se agito de alegría corrió con lagrimas de alegría y tristeza conjuntadas en uno...

-¡Sakura!-

Sakura: -¡Shyaoran! Te extrañe tanto no me dejes sola otra vez te necesito Tomoyo murió fue asesinada.

Shyaoran: -Lo se, lo vi por la televisión tranquilízate aquí estoy.

En ese momento Sakura levanto su rostro y cerro los ojos acerco su cara a la de Shyaoran sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando sin mas emano una presencia mágica que Shyaoran sintió alejo su rostro de el de Sakura y observo a Lucy que pasaba enfrente de ellos en ese momento Lucy sintió la presencia de Shyaoran volteo sus miradas se cruzaron acto seguido Lucy se lleno de un sentimiento que la obligaba a separar a la joven que abrazaba a Shyaoran aunque también se dio cuenta que era la chica del aeropuerto enseguida se acerco a ellos, Sakura volteo instintivamente y se encontró con la figura de Lucy soltó a Shyaoran y se abalanzo contra Lucy.

Sakura: -¡TU!

Shyaoran: -¡¿Qué?!

La mirada de Sakura cambio rotundamente la ira que contenía su corazón podía reflejarse en su mirada acto seguido:

Sakura: -¡Oh poder de la noche encerrado en esta carta muestra tu forma ante tu dueña y clama misericordia por la vida perdida...Sombra¡

Cuando activo la carta no sucedió nada, Lucy se había quedado pasmada ante los reflejos de la chica, cuando en un instante el viento susurro y la sombra de Lucy se revelo contra ella comenzándola a estrangular en pose Sakura contemplaba el momento:

Sakura: -Recibe lo que te mereces no te perdonare eres una insolente ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Shyaoran: -¡Detente!

Las palabras de Shyaoran fueron mudas, Sakura estaba totalmente descontrolada y corrompida por la ira.

En esos momentos en la mano derecha de Lucy se dibujo una llamarada la gema del fuego estaba en su lugar levanto su mano y reunió fuerzas soltando una flecha de fuego que atravesó la sombra y se dirigía directamente a Sakura ella solo levanto la mano:

Sakura: -¡Poderosas cartas que defienden la justicia muéstrense ante mi ¡Escudo! ¡Espada!

Enseguida se materializo una espada de un metal oscuro brillante, con un filo en color púrpura como la noche mas fría se coloco en pose de ataque y corto el aire con la espada el impacto fue tal que corto la flecha de fuego por la mitad y esta se desintegro mientras el corte se dirigía a acabar con la vida de Lucy.

En ese momento irrumpió una voz:

-¡Dios del trueno, muestra tu poder!-

Era Shyaoran invocando al trueno que detuvo el ataque de Sakura:

Sakura: -¿Por...que? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Shyaoran: -No tenias motivos, no debiste atacarla.

Sakura: -¿No tenia motivos? Ella es la responsable de la muerte de Tomoyo no lo entiendo.

Sakura activo la carta vuelo en ese momento surgieron de su espalda un par de alas negras y se elevo por los cielos en penumbras de la noche Shyaoran indeciso de si seguirla o no se quedo al lado de Lucy quien se había desmayado por la falta de energía y el desgaste que había tenido.

CAPITULO 13

- No se cuanto tiempo paso desde la ultima vez que lo vi, ¿ahora somos tan distantes? -... se preguntaba Sakura quien se encontraba en su cuarto mirando aquellas viejas fotos de cuando eran niños, el viaje al parque pingüino, la obra de teatro escolar, el festival de verano, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos; pero ambos cambiaron con el transcurso de los años; de pronto la carta esperanza salió del libro mágico y se dirigió hacia su ama, esta la tomo, la acerco hacia su corazón y se quedo dormida...

Sakura –Shyaoran, te amo, por favor no nos separemos más –

Shyaoran – Te prometo que no volveremos a separarnos –, en ese momento ambos juntaron sus manos

Shyaoran – Siempre seremos amigos, por eso jamás estaremos separados –

Sakura - ¿Qué?, a que te refieres –

Shyaoran – Me tengo que ir, cuídate – en ese momento apareció Lucy y corrió a los brazos del joven, este la beso y se fueron alejando poco a poco, mientras Sakura ahogada en llanto cayo sobre sus rodilla, a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer se acercaba...

Mujer extraña – Siempre te abandonan, ¡No!, espera, los humanos siempre se abandonan unos a otros,

¿No es así? –

Sakura - ¿Quién eres tu?... ¿a que te refieres? –

Mujer extraña – Mi nombre es Kanoe, y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, la naturaleza del hombre es

estar solos, dejar a los demás, abandonarlos –

Sakura – Pero –

Kanoe – Así es, nuestra madre nos dio un hogar, pero ahora lo destruimos, con el único propósito de

autodestruirnos, tu puedes cambiarlo si así lo deseas, pero es tu decisión solo tenemos que

liberar a la tierra de su pesar, sabes lo que tenemos que hacer –

Sakura - ¡No, no puedo, no debo! –

Kanoe -¡Debes hacerlo, es solo cuestión de que te des cuenta de la verdad! –

En ese momento Kanoe desapareció, Sakura se encontraba observando la destrucción del mundo y como los hermanos se mataban entre si, los amantes se eran indiferentes y la tierra agonizaba.

- ¡Nooo! – Dijo Sakura llorando - ¡Paren de una vez!, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿Qué debo hacer? –

En ese momento siete dragones se levantaron de la tierra y arrasaron con todo humano en el planeta, se acercaron a Sakura y la miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y regresaron a la tierra, entonces de los escombros se levanto nuevamente la vida, se mostraron nuevos campos de flores y vida silvestre en todo el rango que su vista alcanzaba, solo faltaba el hombre, mientras la dulce voz de su madre susurraba en el aire – Ahora lo sabes -, en ese momento Sakura despertó, la carta de la esperanza había desaparecido, la busco por todas partes en su cuarto pero no la encontró, de pronto al mirar el libro, observo a Kero atrapado en el, Yukito también tenia días sin visitarla, al observar la parte trasera descubrió que Yue estaba encerrado allí y en su cabeza volvió a escuchar las voces de Kanoe y de su madre.

Mientras tanto en la habitación donde se encontraba marina internada, se acercaba una silueta hacia ella

¿¿¿ - Será verdad que no eres una impostora... que esta pasando – en ese momento la silueta se dirige a la ventana del cuarto y un rayo de luz revela que es Anais, quien esta trastornada por los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en los últimos días, al levantar la mirada su semblante palidece y lo observa de pie, en lo alto de un edificio, entonces se da cuenta, la esta vigilando, paciente, ella se da cuenta que es aquel que enfrentaron cuando se derrumbo el edificio de TV Tokio, abre la ventana, su armadura sale de su gema y la enviste, salta, sabe que tiene que ir tras el.

CAPITULO 14

El viento es frío, y la luna llena brilla en lo alto, la Anais brinca por los edificios, se dirige a confrontarlo, el solo la espera estoico, no se inmuta por que la chica no representa una amenaza y aun cuando esta llega al lugar, el permanece inmóvil.

Anais - ¿Quién eres? –

Fumma – Soy el Kamui de la tierra – en ese momento se dirigió hacia ella y con una de sus manos recorrió el rostro de la joven, Anais queda pasmada ante esto esperando algún movimiento extraño del joven.

Fumma – Soy aquel que ha de cumplir sus deseos –

Dicho esto lanza un golpe al rostro de Anais, esta cae del edificio mientras fuma se pierde en la noche. La figura de Anais se precipita rápidamente hacia el suelo, una figura obscura como un destello de la noche irrumpe en la trayectoria de la joven salvándole la vida, descienden en un callejón y este deja a Anais:

¿¿¿ - ¿Estas bien? –

Anais – Si, muchas gracias, ¿fuiste tu quien me salvo? –

¿¿¿ - No, ha sido spinel – señalo a una especie de pantera con alas de mariposa, y a una chica que estaba a un lado – y ella es Ruby moon, mucho gusto yo me llamo Eriol, por el moment6o será mejor que nos retiremos a un lugar seguro, ya te explicare todo más tarde –

Horas más tarde Karen Kasumi visitaba a Marina en el hospital, la cual ya se encontraba conciente.

Marina - ¿Dónde ... están...Lucy y...Anais?...cju...cju –

Karen – No te esfuerces, en cuanto te recuperes te explicaremos todo –

Después de estas palabras Marina se queda dormida debido a los sedantes y el esfuerzo que realizo.

Mientras en casa de Eriol, Anais ha sido puesta al corriente de la situación por la cual están pasando, y el muchacho le ha contado de la existencia de las cartas Sakura, la chica esta sorprendida de conocer a otros seres con semejante poder.

Anais – Entonces, esta chica, Sakura; cree que nosotras asesinamos a su amiga, creo e3ntender lo que a de estar pasando...-

Eriol – Después de todo tu y tus amigas también perdieron a sus seres queridos en mas de una ocasión durante su afrenta ¿no es cierto? – Anais se quedo sorprendida al escuchar su comentario –Noto tu turbación, mas no tienes de que preocuparte, conozco los hechos que rondan en este universo y en varios más, sin embargo, ahora necesito tu ayuda más que nunca, Sakura ha sido cegada por la rabia, en su condición actual es muy peligrosa , por el momento tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Mientras tanto Lucy se encuentra triste y desconcertada caminando por las calles tratando de entender lo que ha ocurrido, esas calles sin darse cuenta, la han conducido a la torre de Tokio.

Casa de Eriol:

Mientras este meditaba, Anais lo contemplaba detenidamente, era capaz de sentir el enorme poder que emanaba del muchacho.

- ¡Sorprendida! – dijo Eriol – Este poder no es nada comparado con el que solía tener, más sin embargo fue mi decisión perder su totalidad, así como también será tu decisión –

Anais - ¡¿A que te refieres?! –

Eriol - ¿Aun no lo sabes?, esta batalla, las cosas que están pasando, la situación es demasiado grande. -

Anais - ¿Por qué? –

Eriol – Todo lo que estamos pasando es por el fin de los tiempos, cuando Kamui llegue a este mundo,

decidirá el destino de la tierra, tras su elección 6 guerreros aparecerán para acompañarlo y le

apoyaran en todo... –

Anais – En ese caso, ¿Va a destruir el mundo? –

Eriol -...Aun no termina la historia, a estos guerreros aparecerán sus contrapartes, entonces los dragones

surgirán de la tierra para destruir a la humanidad y sus contrarios caerán del cielo para

contrarrestarlos, cuando Kamui tome un bando, sea cual sea este ganara –

Anais – Y ¿Quiénes son esos guerreros? –

Eriol – Ven aquí –

Ambos llegaron a un planetario.

Eriol - ¿Puedes ver esa constelación? –

Anais – Es la osa mayor –

Eriol – Así es, a su legado milenario se ha encargado la protección de todos los seres humanos, ahora mira

a un lado –

Anais – Es la osa menor –

Eriol – Correcto, pero siempre a la sombra de la osa mayor, vigilando la parte más importante en la

constitución del hombre, a estas estrellas les son encomendados los sentimientos –

Anais - ¿A que te refieres? –

Eriol – A que la batalla se extiende más allá de la supervivencia, trasciende hasta la esencia misma del ser

humano, los sentimientos. Como te dije antes, todo comenzó con el nacimiento de Kamui, pero

sucede algo interesante, y es le hecho de que no solo el puede elegir su camino, cada guerrero

puede hacerlo, pero una vez que lo hace, su camino queda atado a un destino... observa bien –

Eriol levanto un brazo y la constelación de la osa menor se torno en una ilusión en la que Anais observaba

como los genios se encontraban resguardados en la estrellas, el símbolo de la oscuridad también y un ying

yang completaban el conjunto de estrellas.

Eriol – Lo vez, ya elegimos un camino, ahora estamos atados a el –

La ilusión desapareció y Anais contemplo sorprendida el hecho de que ahora se encontraban en la sala.

Erio - ¡Ahora sabes todo, es tiempo de tomar camino hacia la batalla! –

Anais – Pero... tu dijiste que una contraparte aparecería para contrarrestarnos –

Eriol – Y aparecerán, pero eso se decidirá a su debido tiempo –

Ruby moon y Spinel sun esperaban en la salida de la casa, Eriol y Anais los alcanzaron para dar marcha hacia su destino.

CAPITULO 15

En el mirador de la torre de Tokio, Lucy contemplaba con la mirada perdida el horizonte de la ciudad, algo de pronto llamo su atención, era un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, justamente la misma secundaria a la que asistía cuando era más joven, comenzó a recordar el inicio de sus aventuras, el hecho de que en ese lugar había conocido a Marina y Anais, y todas sus aventuras en Zefiro, aquel mundo mágico que alguna vez protegieron. En ese momento un perro lame su mano.

Lucy - ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué haces aquí bonito?, hasta donde se, en este lugar no se permiten animales, me

recuerdas a mi viejo amigo Hikari –

En se momento una jovencita se acerca a Lucy, se trata de Yusuriha.

Yusuriha – Hola, parece que le agradas a Inuki –

Lucy - ¿Cómo es que Inuki puede entrar a al mirador –

Yusuriha – Es un perro muy especial, solo los elegidos pueden verlo, pero dígame señorita Lucy ¿Qué hace

aquí? –

Lucy – No lo se , llegue a este lugar casi sin pensar y luego llegaron a mi mente recuerdos muy especiales

sobre el mirador, cosas de cuando tenia mas o menos tu edad –

Yusuriha – Disculpe podría contarme más tarde, es que me encuentro en un paseo escolar y ya tengo que

Irme –

Lucy – Claro, que te parece si nos vemos a las 3 en la salida de la torre –

Yusuriha – Tratare de no llegar tarde, nos vemos –

Lucy regreso su mirada hacia la ventana mientras seguía recordando las aventuras de su juventud.

Mientras tanto Anais se dirige nuevamente al hospital después de haberse separado de Eriol, este le comento que ella aun es capaz de usar magia en este mundo, y tras esas palabras decidió asistir a su amiga Marina y aliviarla con su poder. Cuando por fin llega a la habitación, se encuentra dudosa, pero consigue abrir la puerta, en ese momento Marina abre sus ojos y al mirar que es Anais le sonríe levemente y levanta su mano, Anais la toma e invoca su poder, con esto su amiga queda totalmente sanada, unos minutos después ambas emprenden camino a encontrarse con Eriol.

Por su parte Lucy espero a Yusuriha en la salida de la torre.

Lucy – Lo prometido es deuda, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? –

Yusuriha – Esta bien –

De camino a la fuente de sodas Lucy le contó a Yusuriha todas sus vivencias y los eventos por los cuales sentía nostalgia al estar en la torre de Tokio, en ese momento soltó en llanto en frente dela niña, no podía soportar el haber roto su promesa y que las chicas no hubieran conseguido conservar su amistad, de pronto una voz irrumpió y llamo la atención de las chicas

¿¿¿ - Dragones por favor vengan a mi –

Yusuriha de inmediato se levanto y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse

Lucy - ¡Espera!, ¿Tu también escuchaste eso? –

Yusuriha - ¡Pudiste oírlo!, bueno, por ahora no hay tiempo ven conmigo –

Lucy - ¿Quién era ella?

Yusuriha – Es la que se encargo de reunirnos, su nombre es Hinoto, princesa Hinoto –

Salieron de la fuente de sodas y se dirigieron hacia el edificio de gobierno, al llegar, tomaron el elevador, descendieron y llegaron hasta la habitación de la princesa, en el lugar ya se encontraban Sorata, Arashi, Karen y ellas dos...

Princesa Hinoto - ¡Gracias por venir! –

CAPITULO 16

Sakura se encontraba en su hogar, meditando sobre el por que regresaron los guardianes al libro, no lograba comprenderlo, las palabras de la mujer que apareció en su sueño y todos los sucesos que habían acontecido en los últimos días giraban alrededor de su cabeza, de pronto se escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar...

...Se quedo en su cuarto ensimismada, pero se escucho el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose y salió a investigar, al bajar las escaleras observo a una silueta conocida, se trataba de Shyaoran.

Shyaoran - ¡Disculpa, la puerta estaba abierta y ...! –

Sakura - ¡No importa! Pasa, preparare algo de té –

Ambos pasaron al recibidor, Shyaoran observaba como la casa había cambiado desde la ultima vez que la visito.

Sakura - ¡Aquí esta el té!, espero que te guste verde, no tenia de otro, pero si gustas puedo ir a comprarlo –

Shyaoran – No hay cuidado, verde esta bien –

Sakura comenzó a servir el té y Shyaoran comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo, era algo extraño, como si no pudiese ver cara a cara, repicaba para si mismo que la estaba engañando, no debía estar allí, para sentirse un poco mas despreocupado comenzó a charlar.

Shyaoran - ¡No he visto a Kerberus!, ¿Esta en la habitación? –

En ese instante Sakura tiro la cuchara y se quedo pasmada al oír la pregunta.

Sakura – Hace 3 días el y Yue quedaron encerrados nuevamente en el libro, no se ...como... paso – comento con voz melancólica.

Shyaoran – Tranquilízate, posiblemente solo estén descansando para recuperar sus poderes mágicos, recuerda

que la ultima vez por eso despertaron las cartas, pero como ahora tu eres su dueña, lo más seguro

es que pensaron que no habría ningún problema si descansaban –

Sakura – Tal vez tengas razón, pero últimamente me he sentido muy sola, Toya casi no esta en la casa, papá

esta trabajando, te extrañe demasiado –

Shyaoran - ¡Yo también te extrañe! –

Sakura se recargo en el joven esperando un abrazo, pero este al sentirla, inmediatamente reacciono haciéndola a un lado.

Sakura - ¿Qué te pasa? –

Shyaoran – Nada, no te preocupes, es solo que... –

Sakura – No me digas... –

Shyaoran – No es eso, pero... creo que hice mal en venir a visitarte –

Sakura - ¿Por qué?, es que acaso tú... –

Shyaoran – Parece que estamos malinterpretando las cosas, será mejor que me vaya –

Shyaoran se levanto del recibidor y se dirigió a la salida cuando de pronto.

Sakura - **¡****DETENTE****DETENTE...** DETENTE! –

Shyaoran se quedo paralizado al oír el grito de la joven, Sakura se encontraba de rodillas en el pasillo, ahogada en llanto, eso solo le pudo revelar al chico, que ella realmente estaba sola...

Sakura - ¡Solo dime una cosa! ¡¿Aun sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro?! –

Shyaoran bajo la mirada y le contesto - ¡No lo sé! –

Estas palabras callaron todo alrededor y mataron la ultima luz de esperanza que guardaba el corazón de la chica, atónita, miro como Shyaoran se retiraba y escucho sus pasos alejarse de la casa.

De pronto un aura de energía obscura comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Sakura y se escucho la voz de una joven.

¿¿¿ - ¡Hola! –

CAPITULO 17

Marina y Anais se encontraban de camino a encontrar a Eriol, pero al escuchar la voz de Hinoto, cambiaron el curso y se dirigieron a el edificio de gobierno. En un lugar lejano, Kanoe siente una presencia muy poderosa que será capaz de equilibrar o incluso inclinar la balanza a favor de los dragones de la tierra.

Mientras los dragones del cielo ya se encuentran reunidos con la princesa Hinoto, todos comienzan a sentir dos presencias acercándose al lugar, al instante Yuzuriha envía a Inuki a investigar, un par de minutos después se abre la puerta del ascensor, el cachorro sale de el y en un segundo se encuentra al lado de Yuzuriha, el cubo del ascensor guarda dos siluetas que intrigan a los presentes, una de ellas camina hacia fuera.

Lucy - ¡Marina! – , la joven pelirroja se abalanza a abrazar a su amiga. –Estas bien, pensé que habías muerto-

Marina – Me encuentro bien, me cure gracias al poder de Anais –

Al instante, Anais sale del ascensor y Lucy la abraza ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Lucy – Sabia que no era tu intención, sabia que no eras capaz de dañar a Marina –

Anais sonríe y hace invocación a su espada, esta aparece y su dueña la deja caer al suelo, se escucha un golpazo tremendo y se levanta una tolvanera, cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, todos observaron incrédulos como la espada estaba incrustada en el piso del salón.

Anais – Ellos no confían en mi, es mejor que la deje aquí, como prueba de que no tengo ninguna intención de

atacarlos, tenemos que hablar Lucy –

Sorata toca el hombro de Lucy, dándole a notar que tiene cierta desconfianza de su amiga, pero esta le da una sonrisa y sale del cuarto con Anais.

Tras discutir la situación, Lucy se queda pensativa, marina llega al lugar y el silencio queda llenando el vació, cuando de pronto...

Lucy – Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer? –

Marina – No veo otro remedio, tendremos que elegir un lugar, es el momento, como lo dijeron los genios,

tenemos que luchar por lo que deseamos y los que amamos –

Anais – No se, es decir, los dragones del cielo tratan de proteger a la humanidad y los de la tierra tratan de

proteger al planeta... de algún modo, ambos tienen razón –

Marina - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, esta bien querer proteger a la tierra, pero no puedes hacerlo a costa de las

vidas humanas...-

Marina guarda silencio al ver a Lucy un poco desconcertada.

Marina – Lucy ¿Pasa algo? –

Lucy sale de su perplejidad y responde – No, no es nada, solo que de repente sentí como si hubiera perdido

algo, es extraño, no había sentido esto desde que, no importa –

Marina sujeta a Lucy para que esta pueda mantener su equilibrio, parece como si hubiera perdido parte de su poder.

Lucy – Tenemos que protegen a todos –

Marina – Tienes razón –

Anais – Sin importar lo que ocurra estaremos nuevamente unidas –

Todos contemplan con cierta duda a las tres jóvenes, que se acercan directamente hacia los siete presentes.

Lucy – Hemos tomado una decisión, pelearemos para salvar a los que amamos. Por ahora, tenemos que

seguir nuestro camino solas, y descubrir hacia donde lleva nuestro destino, nos veremos –

Al decir esto Anais levanto su espada del suelo como si tuviera el peso de una pluma y la guardo, hecho esto se retiraron del lugar.

Sorata – ¿Cómo puede levantar una cosa tan pesada con tanta facilidad? –

Arashi – No es una espada común, y te puedo apostar a que solo su dueño puede utilizarla –

Tras esto la princesa Hinoto comienza a decir a sus dragones.

Hinoto – Se avecina una difícil confrontación que pondrá a todos a prueba, incluso esas jóvenes tienen la

facultad de cambiar lo predestinado, pero solo la voluntad de las tres como una sola podrá lograrlo,

además, el balance de fuerzas muestra nuevamente un equilibrio –

Las tres chicas caminan por la calle, contemplando la noche y platicando sobre los eventos de las ultimas horas.

Anais – ...y eso fue lo que me dijo Eriol – Comenta sobre su encuentro con el joven misterioso.

Marina – Eso es impresionante, si bien hablamos de equilibrio, parece ser que siempre hay alguien que define

de que lado ira la balanza... pero eso quiere decir que habrá tres personas que se opongan a nuestra

decisión en el bando contrario y que igualaran nuestras fuerzas, ¡Eso es demasiado! –

Lucy – Si pero...debe de haber un modo de evitar la confrontación –

CAPITULO 18

Los pasillos de la casa estaban helados, no se podía escuchar ni un ruido, Sakura seguía tirada enfrente de la puerta, la soledad envolvía su cuerpo y sus brazos la abrazaban esperando que algo sucediera, de pronto la voz femenina de antes volvió a hablar.

¿¿¿ - ¡Hola! –

Sakura se sorprendió, levanto la mirada y todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad, frente a sus ojos una silueta femenina se acercaba, no se alcanzaba a distinguir bien, estaba totalmente ennegrecida, la visión de la oscuridad se alejo y de nuevo pudo contemplar su hogar, la silueta extendió la mano hacia la chica.

Sakura – ¿Quién eres? –

¿¿¿ - No temas, vengo a ayudarte, se muy bien lo que es estar sola, yo lo he estado durante muchos años, ya

nadie quiere jugar conmigo, pero ahora que te encontré podemos hacernos compañía –

La figura se acerco a Sakura y toco su mejilla limpiando sus lagrimas, estas al tocar a la silueta, iluminaron su cuerpo revelando su forma, una cabellera larga rosada y tez blanca.

Sakura – ¡Tu... tu eres! –

¿¿¿ -No, no soy ella, te equivocas – Comento mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sakura, y cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente le susurro al oído – He venido a socorrerte, tu me has liberado del olvido, y te ayudare, ya que ella no quiso jugar conmigo –

lentamente la chica rozó su mejilla con mejilla y juntaron sus labios, robándole un beso, Sakura sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, pero aun así no podía separarse, por el contrario, abrazaba a la chica con más fuerza...

...Sakura despertó, el sol pegaba en su rostro, se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama, no recordaba como había llegado allí, de pronto, la chica de cabello rozado entro en la habitación...

¿¿¿ - ¡Ya despertaste! –

Sakura – Si –

¿¿¿ - Gracias por haberme traído, puedes llamarme Luz –

Sakura se tallo los ojos, soltó un ligero bostezo y se dio cuenta de que en su mano sostenía una carta que encerraba un corazón en medio de un anillo (con la forma de la corona del pilar de Zefiro) que respondía al nombre de pacto, además de que ella y nova tenían puesto el anillo en el dedo índice.

Ambas una vez arregladas partieron con dirección al centro comercial, para comprarle un poco de ropa a Luz, a su llegada se toparon con alguien que ciertamente perturbo a Sakura, era aquel joven que la había besado, Fuuma.

Luz – ¿Quién es él? –

Sakura – Es alguien muy extraño –

Fuuma las miro fijamente y Sakura sintió como un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, el joven se acerco y acaricio el rostro de la chica; Luz se quedo sorprendida al mirar todo el poder que emanaba de aquel joven y como mantenía a su acompañante inmóvil, en ese momento el chico se movió y se acerco a Luz...

Fuuma – ¡Hola! –

Luz – ... –

El chico miro directamente a los ojos a Luz

Fuuma – Así que ese es tu deseo –

Luz sintió como la mirada de Fuuma penetraba en su mente y comenzaban a surgir todos los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en Zefiro.

Fuuma – ¡Tu eres ella y ella es tu!, veo que se separaron para completar el ciclo –

Luz – ¡Eso no puede ser!, estábamos en paz, ¿Por qué me abandono nuevamente? –

Sakura – ¡Déjala tranquila!... –

La joven al intentar rescatar a Luz sintió un espasmo y por su mente paso la imagen de aquel beso que el joven le había regalado en el momento en el que estaba a punto de sucumbir por el dolor .

Sakura – ¡¡¡Sal de mi cabeza!!!, ¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!! –

Fuuma – Eso fue lo que tu deseaste, no lo niegues, por dentro lo único que deseas es vengarte de quien

asesino a tu amiga –

Sakura – ¡¡¡No, cállate!!!, ¡¡¡Vete!!!... ¡¡¡vete de aquí!!! –

En ese momento salió de balance y cuando estuvo a punto de caerse Luz la abrazo y lo evito, levanto el rostro de Sakura y esta tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en una especie de transe , en ese momento Fuuma camino hacia ellas...

Luz – ¡No avances un paso más! –

Fuuma – ¡Solo vine a este lugar para que ustedes cumplan su destino! –

Luz – ¡Te lo advierto! –

Fuuma siguió su camino y luz trato de escapar pero el joven la detuvo mandándola a volar con una ráfaga de poder que la separo de su protegida, el chico avanzo hacia donde estaba tirada Sakura y Luz en un ultimo intento se interpuso entre ellos...

Luz – ¡Del lugar de donde vengo he aprendido a no rendirme, prepárate por que ¡¡¡LA DEFENDERÉ!!! –

La chica cargo su cuerpo en contra del muchacho, pero este la detuvo con un golpe en la boca del estomago cayendo desmayada, enseguida levanto el rostro de Sakura, quien seguía tirada entre escombros.

Fuuma – Lo dije antes, llegaron a este lugar para cumplir su destino –

Después de decir esto, beso a Sakura y en ese instante la rodeo un campo de energía que entro en su cuerpo y el anillo que tenia luz comenzó a brillar.

Cuando las chicas despertaron estaban debajo de la ciudad, observaron una especie de Supercomputadora, y a un lado a Fuuma, se acercaron a el...

Fuuma – Su destino se ha cumplido, ahora cumpliré sus sueños y deseos –

Luz se inclino enfrente de Fuuma

Luz – Gracias padre, por favor nunca defraudes a mamá –

Sakura se dirigió hacia Fuuma, lo abrazo y le dio un beso.

Sakura – ¡Tu padre y yo siempre estaremos junto hija! –...

CAPITULO 19

¿¿¿ - ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos!, ¿no crees? Shyaoran –

Shyaoran – ¿Eriol? ¿qué haces aquí?

Shyaoran se sorprendió al mirar a su viejo conocido.

Erio – Eres un poco difícil de encontrar, nunca imagine verte en el parque Pingüino, ahora que al fin te

encontré, es momento de que vayamos a ayudar –

Shyaoran – ¿Ayudar? ¿a que te refieres? –

Eriol –Estamos pasando por una situación que me seria muy difícil explicártela a detalle, solo tienes que

saber que Sakura y Lucy están involucradas –

Shyaoran – Tu ¿Cómo sabes de Lucy? –

Eriol – Eso no importa, ahora ven conmigo –

Al llegar a la residencia de Eriol, Ruby Moon y Spinel los recibieron.

Eriol – Preparen la sala –

Ruby Moon y Spinel – Entendido –

Shyaoran – ¿Que hacemos aquí? –

Eriol – No te preocupes, necesitaras toda la energía posible para enfrentar lo que te espera –

Shyaoran siguió a Eriol hasta donde el indico, entraron en una sala parecida a un planetario, en ella Shyaoran observo las constelaciones y Eriol se ubico en medio de un vació, Ruby y Spinel Entraron en la sala con el libro Sakura.

Shyaoran – ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Como lo obtuviste? –

Erio – Solo digamos que los hechos han hecho que Sakura se olvide de él, su corazón se corrompió tras la

muerte de Tomoyo, lo cual hizo que las cartas sellaran su poder, haciendo que los guardianes

volvieran a su lugar de origen, esto para que no se usen en pos de la destrucción, recuerda que las

cartas crean, pero, el cambio de color se debe a que la corrupción es tan grande que

alcanzo a las cartas, esto sumado al nivel actual de los poderes de Sakura, hizo que ella fuera capaz de

usar la fuerza negativa que se acumulo en ellas generando así una replica exacta de los poderes de la

carta cuando Sakura las invoca con las palabras, dicho de otro modo, ella ya no necesita el libro para

poder usar su magia, me ha rebasado –

Shyaoran – Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad, no puedo enfrentarme contra

la mujer que amo –

Eriol – No te estoy pidiendo que hagas eso, te pido que la ayudes, colócate debajo de la estrella que marca tu

nacimiento -

Shyaoran un poco dudoso tomo acción e hizo lo que Eriol le pidió, su mente seguía confusa por las palabras que había dicho.

Eriol – Listo, vamos a comenzar –

Eriol hizo levitar el libro y comenzó un encantamiento

Eriol –Antiguo poder de la oscuridad que brindabas tu fuerza a la protección y creación de este libro brinda,

tus fuerzas para que la corrupción que ahora lo habita se rompa permitiendo libertad a sus guardianes

y el poder envuelto en el... –

El símbolo de la magia Clow brillo sobre el libro y una ráfaga de humo comenzó a salir de el, Shyaoran solo miraba atónito lo que Eriol estaba haciendo, sorprendido por la gran fuerza, instantes después, el libro torno a su color original, los guardianes del libro despertaron y extendieron sus alas hacia Shyaoran.

Eriol –...Con la fuerza del sol, la voluntad se hace fuerte y se toman las decisiones... –

En ese momento Kero tomo su verdadera forma y se transformo en un espíritu que comenzó a rodear a Shyaoran y en un segundo entro en su cuerpo.

Eriol –...La luna que se encarga de resguardar las decisiones del sol, las juzga con sabiduría y entrega así la

aceptación de esta, cumpliendo así los términos del pacto entre el día y la noche, el balance natural, el

YING-YANG –

En ese momento Yue se transformo el espíritu y entro en Shyaoran siguiendo los pasos de Kero, el joven quien había recibido los dos espíritus dentro de el sentía un poder enorme surcándolo.

Eriol – Así pues terminan el pacto, las grandes fuerzas ahora son una, los elementos están reunidos, he aquí

el balance y equilibrio, las fuerzas del destino en uno, las fuerzas del destino en todos –

En ese momento. Todas las cartas se transformaron en energía y siguieron el camino de sus predecesores, una luz gigante ilumino la habitación y Shyaoran ahora ya no parecía el mismo, su personalidad se había fusionado con la de los espíritus que ahora lo habitaban, vestía su traje ceremonial, pero en color negro, y el ying era dorado y el yang plateado, Eriol estaba agotado, todo su cuerpo sudaba, miro a Shyaoran.

Eriol – Es hora de que vayas y te entrenes, la noche del enfrentamiento esta por llegar –

En ese momento Eriol cayo de golpe al piso, Shyaoran se dirigió a levantarlo.

Shyaoran – ¿Estas bien? –

Eriol – No hay tiempo para esto, ahora vete –

Shyaoran salió apresurado y Eriol tosió un poco, se cubrió con la mano y al mirarla noto que había escupido algo de Sangre.

CAPITULO 20

Lucy se encontraba meditando en su Dojo, no podía comprender los acontecimientos, aun la acongojaba el hecho de sentirse como si hubiera perdido algo, entre más se concentra comienza a sentir como si alguien la llamara, de pronto una voz retumba en sus oídos.

¿¿¿ - Madre... –

Al escucharla, Lucy abre los ojos con un sobresalto poniéndose de pie, alerta a lo que sucede, de pronto, vuelve a escuchar la misma voz.

¿¿¿ - ... ayúdame –

Al fin logra reconocer la voz, es la voz de aquella persona con la que había luchado cuando regreso a Zefiro, aquella a la que le había dado forma con sus dudas, Luz. En ese instante, salió corriendo en busca de la voz que le pedía auxilio, no podía permitir que la volvieran a dañar.

En su desesperación y sin tener con quien contar llamo a sus amigas, las que siempre habían estado a su lado en los momentos mas difíciles.

Lucy – ¡Marina, me escuchan!, ¡Necesito su ayuda! –

Marina – ¿Qué ocurre Lucy te encuentras bien? –

Lucy – Es difícil de explicar, se trata de Luz, ella... ella esta en problemas –

Marina – ¿De Luz dices?, no se supone que tu y ella ya habían... –

Lucy – No hay tiempo para eso ahora, contacta con Anais –

Marina – Pero, ¿En donde te encuentras? –

Lucy – Estoy cerca del templo Tzuquimine, un enorme poder brota de ese lugar, podría ser que... –

Marina – ¿De que hablas? –

Lucy – Las veré allí, traten de llegar lo mas pronto posible, hoy acabaremos todo –

Marina – Lucy, Lucy, responde –

La comunicación se corto, enseguida marina llamo a Anais.

Marina – Anais, Lucy se encuentra en problemas –

Anais – ¿cómo?, ¿en donde esta? –

Marina – En el templo Tzuquimine, te veo aya –

Anais – Esta bien –

En ese momento las tres mujeres se dirigían a un mismo lugar a enfrentar su destino, sin saber lo que les deparaba.

CAPITULO 21

Cuando Lucy llego al templo , observo a Luz, tendida en el suelo, con la ropa maltratada, y varias heridas en su cuerpo, parece estar desmayada.

Lucy siente su corazón quebrarse al avanzar hacia Luz, invoca al genio quien la enviste con su traje de batalla y su espada, llega a donde esta la joven tirada, se arrodilla, acomoda su espada a un lado y toma a la chica entre brazos, en ese momento sus ojos comienzan a derramar lagrimas que tocan la cara de la joven desmayada, en ese momento, Luz abre los ojos y Lucy se alegra al verla.

Luz – ¡Al fin llegaste! –

Las heridas del cuerpo de la chica se comienzan a desvanecerse, ante la mirada atónita de Lucy, quien sintió como su espalda era cortada por una navaja, en ese momento arrojo a Luz y se levanto poniéndose en guardia para enfrentar a su enemigo oculto.

En lo alto de la puerta de entrada al templo, Lucy observa borrosamente una figura en claroscuro de una joven que viste un atuendo muy peculiar, quien se acerca a ella con la mirada llena de odio, al estar a punto de llegar, Luz se postra ante ella.

Luz – Madre, este es mi regalo, espero sea de tu agrado –

Lucy queda sorprendida ante el comentario.

Lucy – Por que le dices madre, no lo comprendes, estoy aquí para salvarte –

Luz – No de gas mentiras, tu me abandonaste –

Lucy – Sabes que jamás lo haría, tu y yo somos una –

Sakura - Silencio Luz, déjame hablar con ella –

Luz – Como digas madre –

Sakura – ¿Te gusta?, me lo dio Tomoyo hace un año, dijo que era por los viejos tiempos –

Lucy – No puede ser, eres tu, pero ... –

Sakura acerca su rostro al de Lucy, con una mueca pervertida de ira y satisfacción, suelta una bofetada a la joven, quien se encuentra sorprendida, y la hace sangrar, de pronto hace una invocación.

Sakura – ¡Agua! –

En el lugar donde Lucy se encuentra se levanta un torrente de agua que la eleva por los cielos y luego la azota contra el suelo. Muy maltrecha, con sus ultimas fuerzas la joven logra levantarse y con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos logra sollozar unas palabras.

Lucy – Así que su nombre era... Tomoyo, la chica que asesine aquel día, lo siento mucho –

Sakura – ¡Sentirlo ahora no sirve de nada!, ¡ella ya no regresara! –

Sakura comenzó a golpear a Lucy con la mayoría de su magia, mientras Luz solo miraba, la chica golpeaba las paredes del templo, mientras con furia era golpeada por su rival, cuando esta se cansó, la joven yacía en el suelo, casi a desfallecer y llorando por el crimen que había cometido, lograba comprender la furia de Sakura, también entendía por que Luz se volvió a separar, su mirada volteo a la luna y se encontró con algo que no quería observar, era la figura del joven con el que lucho el día del asesinato, quien solo veía con agrado lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras debajo del edificio de gobierno Hinoto cae al suelo inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de los dragones del cielo, a su vez, Kanoe siente como sus fuerzas la abandonan al tiempo que bestia se desactiva, dejando a ambos grupos aislados de lo que ocurre en el templo Tzuquimine.

CAPITULO 22

Marina y Anais llegan al templo, al subir la escalinata y llegar a la entrada observan una escena que las deja consternadas, Lucy esta tirada en el suelo a punto de morir, mientras nova permanece sin hacer nada y Sakura avanzando a dar el toque de gracia a la joven.

Sakura nota la presencia de las dos chicas, pero hace caso omiso, invoca el poder de la espada y se prepara para matar a Lucy; esta voltea a ver a Luz .

Lucy – Luz, jamás fue mi intención abandonarte, no quise dudar, pero fracase, y al hacerlo te falle, espero

que puedas perdonarlo, lo siento –

En ese momento Sakura corto el viento con su espada en la estocada final, Marina y Anais desviaron la vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo, escucharon el rasgar de la espada con la carne, y sintieron como su amiga era atravesada.

Marina y Anais – ¡Lucy! –

El grito de sus amigas rompió todos los demás sonidos, Lucy sentía que se perdía y como en peso muerto caía al suelo, pero también sintió como un bulto caía encima de ella, al levantar su vista, observo a luz abrazándola como un niño abraza a su madre cuando no la ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Luz –Perdóname por ser tan traviesa.. no quería causarte problemas.. prometo que no te volveré a molestar –

Lucy – No digas eso, recuerda que eres yo, así que guarda silencio y conserva tus fuerzas, Anais ya esta aquí,

ella te curara –

Luz – Ya no tiene sentido... no quiero seguirte molestando... te quiero –

En ese momento Luz comienza a desvanecerse en una nube de luces que parecen estrellas elevándose hasta desaparecer, los ojos de Lucy se llenan de llanto y un grito de dolor que no puede ser descrito por ningún sonido se eleva rogando por que Luz, donde quiera que este, logre perdonarla por haberle fallado de ese modo.

Hinoto escucha esta plegaria y avisa a sus dragones que deben localizar a las chicas.

Hinoto –Las chicas están en peligro, una fuerza demasiado grande esta soltándose en todo Japón, no se lo que

podría ocurrir con nuestra batalla, pero por ahora ellas necesitan de nuestra ayuda... –

La pausa en sus palabras hizo entender a los dragones lo que estaba ocurriendo y salieron a buscarlas.

CAPITULO 23

Marina –Anais ayuda a Lucy –

Marina invoca a su genio y desenvaina su espada envistiendo contra Sakura, entablando un combate que por momentos parece estar parejo, pero que al pasar del tiempo, la habilidad y destreza con la espada de Marina logran voltear a su favor. Sakura retrocede ante los ataques de su contrincante, quien logra acorralarla en una de las paredes del templo, cuando esta a punto de darle la estocada definitiva Sakura con algo de trampa logra empujarla e invocar a su magia.

Sakura – ¡Agua! –

Un torrente de agua se abalanza contra Marina, esta levanta su espada en dirección del torrente dispuesta a recibirlo, con la espada comienza a controlarlo ante la sorpresa de su rival, logra cambiar totalmente la corriente y apunta a Sakura.

Marina – ¡Dragón de Agua! –

Con la corriente invertida se forma un dragón que se abalanza contra Sakura.

Sakura – ¡Escudo! –

En el ultimo instante la joven logra invocar la magia de resguardo mas fuerte que tiene y mantenerse ante el ataque de su contrincante, pero Marina al observar esto hace una nueva invocación.

Marina – ¡Tornado azul! –

La corriente se hace mas fuerte y Sakura sucumbe ante la corriente elevándose hasta chocar con una de las puertas del templo, pero el escudo logra resguardarla del verdadero impacto, haciéndola solo agonizar. Al sentirse victoriosa, Marina corre al lugar donde Anais se encuentra curando a Lucy, al llegar, Lucy se encuentra totalmente Sanada y se pone de pie.

Las tres chicas se sonríen una a la otra cuando un sonido corta el viento, Lucy y Anais voltean hacia Marina y observan el semblante de marina desvanecerse poco a poco mientras cae al suelo boca abajo inerte.

CAPITULO 24

La luz de la luna ilumina el templo, y uno de sus rayos se refleja sobre el metal de la espada de Fuuma, que se encuentra clavada, atravesando el cuerpo de Marina, el dueño de la espada, sin mayor desdén y aun con el brazo extendido sonríe y salta del tejado y con paso tranquilo llega hasta donde esta su espada y la extrae del cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Marina, observando a las chicas con un gesto cínico. Lucy, recién recuperada se abalanza contra Fuuma invocando a su genio, el choque de espadas es feroz, ambos contrincantes son muy hábiles con la espada, Lucy lanza un corte que podría partir a un hombre en dos, pero Fuuma lo esquiva con una gran facilidad, sin opción la chica invoca su magia.

Lucy – ¡Flecha fuego! –

El joven simplemente desvía el ataque con una ráfaga de viento, la chica insiste y lanza un ataque mas poderoso.

Lucy – ¡Rayos rojos! –

El joven se mantiene esquivando los ataques, cada ataque fallido hace que el templo comience a incendiarse, la batalla llega a desastres descomunales, pero Fuuma se divierte como un niño.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura observa la batalla sin poder hacer nada, tirada observa como Fuuma esquiva los ataques de la chica.

Sakura – ¿Así fue como ocurrió verdad? –

Una figura se acerca hacia donde esta Sakura, la toma entre sus brazos

- Así fue, no es culpa de nadie, solo fue un accidente –

Los ojos de Sakura se llenan de lagrimas, ante ella esta Tomoyo, quien le sonríe y acaricia su cabello.

Sakura – Pero –

Tomoyo – No puedes guardar rencores, tu no eres así –

Sakura llora desesperadamente y aunque débil logra levantar su mano para tomar la de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo –Aun no, todavía hay algo que debes hacer, tienes que dejar que me adelante –

Tomoyo sonríe y lleva su mano al rostro de Sakura, acto seguido desaparece, la joven deja de llorar y piensa en las palabras que le ha dicho su amiga.

Anais mira perpleja la batalla entre Lucy y Fuuma, el templo arde en llamas y la luna casi ha sido oculta por nubes de humo que surgen de ellas, Los jóvenes se han enfrascado en una batalla sin precedentes, las nubes se arremolinan entre ellas y los relámpagos comienzan a romper el cielo, una helada brisa aviva las llamas y ambos chocan sus espadas sin ceder terreno, se han trabado y se miran fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento Lucy empuja con mas fuerza logrando que Fuuma ceda terreno, tras esto, el joven logra acomodarle un puñetazo en el rostro a la chica que la envía a tocar suelo haciéndola perder su espada, la cual queda clavada en el suelo.

Lucy se encuentra desarmada y observa como Fuuma se abalanza contra ella para matarla, en el ultimo instante el ataque del joven es desviado por otra espada haciendo al chico retroceder, al hacerlo, logra reconocer quien desvió su ataque, lo contempla, esperando a que haga un movimiento; mientras el rostro de Lucy al ver que el que la ha salvado no es otro que Shyaoran, sin mas preámbulo, este se abalanza contra Fuuma.

Shyaoran – Yo me encargare de el –

Tras esto, se pone en guardia y hace un gesto hacia Fuuma concediéndole el primer movimiento.

Mientras tanto, Anais sigue ensimismada, tratando de encontrar una solución a este conflicto, que sin pedirlo, las ha envuelto, en ese momento, una figura de lo que parece ser un enorme felino alado pasa velozmente a su lado y se detiene junto a Sakura, logra recargarla en su cuerpo dejándola sentada y ella lo reconoce.

Sakura – Kero, creí que me habías abandonado ¿dónde estabas? –

Kero – Siempre estuve cerca, del mismo modo que Yue, sellado en el libro –

Sakura –Yue ¿dónde esta? –

Kero levanta el rostro y mira hacia Shyaoran, Sakura se queda sorprendida y mira la nueva apariencia de Shyaoran quien esta peleando al nivel de Fuuma.

Sakura – El y Yue, ¿Pero como? –

Kero – Yue pensó que esta es la mejor solución –.

Anais al fin toma una decisión y corre hacia donde yace Marina, la toma entre sus brazos e invoca su magia curativa.

Anais – Perdóname, todo a sido culpa mía, he dejado que la duda me devore, ¡viento curativo! –

Marina comienza a sanar poco a poco. Mientras tanto Shyaoran y Fuuma se miden el uno al otro, este ultimo nota como el primero desvía la mirada hacia la espada que se encuentra a su lado.

Shyaoran – ¿Te gusta?, tómala –

Con un movimiento rápido, arroja la espada de Lucy hacia Fuuma, que la toma con la mano izquierda y ante su sorpresa, esta se transforma en una llamarada que comienza a quemarle el brazo, acto seguido, Shyaoran despliega las alas que alguna vez pertenecieron a Yue y enviste a su contrincante, llevándolo hacia el interior del templo, la espada de Lucy cae al suelo y recupera su forma.

Kero mira a Sakura fijamente.

Kero – Aun la tienes –

Sakura – ¿Tener que? –

Kero – ¡Esperanza! –

Sakura – No lo se –

Kero – Mira la batalla, observa fijamente, cada uno de los involucrados sigue luchando, a pesar de sus heridas, observa a ellas tres, son mas de lo que parece, en ellas esta guardada la fuerza de este mundo, si tu te rindes, ellas perecerán, pero si decides seguir adelante, lograremos lo imposible, recuérdalo –

Las tres chicas se reúnen e invocan a sus genios, y se preparan a dirigirse a la batalla, no han dado ni un solo paso cuando la pared del templo es destrozada, y a sus pies cae un cuerpo, Lucy baja la mirada y su rostro palidece, se trata de Shyaoran quien ha sido brutalmente lastimado y su brazo derecho se encuentra cercenado por la mitad, Anais se dispone a curarlo, pero el la toma del brazo.

Shyaoran – No hay tiempo para esto, cura a Sakura, yo estaré bien –

Los jóvenes se miran fijamente un instante y la chica asiente, se levanta y corre hacia donde esta Sakura.

Anais – Lucy, Marina, no permitan que le pase nada hasta que yo regrese –

Lucy y Marina – Esta bien, apresúrate –

Las jóvenes se ponen en guardia para proteger al chico. Anais se dispone a curar a Sakura y Kerberus le agradece con la mirada.

Kero – Esto debe parar o el daño que ese hombre produzca llegara hasta otros mundos –

Lucy (murmurando) – Zefiro –

Kero – Sakura, confía en ellas, es la única manera –

Un destello comienza a brillar en el pecho de Sakura y de ella surge la carta esperanza, la toma en sus manos, Anais termina de curarla y ambas se levantan.

Kero – Muy bien estas lista, es el momento, el destino de este planeta debe ser decidido por sus habitantes y

solo por ellos, esta es la ultima técnica de la magia Sakura, necesitaras todas las cartas, invócalas, a

partir de ahora comenzaremos... –

Kero no termina de dar la explicación cuando un fiero y veloz destello cruza el aire y se detiene con un sordo impacto, al momento todos, palidecen de terror; la espada de Shyaoran se encuentra atravesando a Anais de lado a lado.

CAPITULO 25

Anais derrama una lagrima y cae al suelo expirando su ultimo aliento, todos están atónitos.

Shyaoran – ¡Lucy cuidado! –

Lucy cae y se escucha un golpe seco que parte la carne y el hueso.

Sakura – ¡Shyaoran! – (gritando)

La espada de Fuuma ha goleado de lleno al chico, quien ha recibido el golpe por Lucy, el joven retira su espada del cuerpo de Shyaoran, este da un paso hacia atrás antes de caer de espaldas, Sakura corre hacia él y marina sujeta fuertemente su espada y lanza un ataque contra Fuuma.

El viento comienza a hacerse más intenso, mientras Marina mantiene un combate en el cual poco a poco queda en desventaja, Sakura se arrodilla y toma entre sus brazos a Shyaoran, este sujeta fuertemente sus ropas y la joven no puede evitar derramar sus lagrimas mientras el chico la mira casi desfalleciendo.

Shyaoran – No sufras... este es el sacrificio que estuvimos dispuestos a hacer Yue y yo cuando nos unimos...

no tengas miedo y no pierdas la esperanza... utilízala a tu favor, sabes Yue y yo siempre te... –

Antes de terminar la frase Shyaoran exhala un ultimo suspiro y cae muerto en los brazos de Sakura, ella comienza a llorar desconsoladamente; al ver esto, Lucy se acerca a ella y coloca su palma en el hombro de la chica que ahora esta desconsolada...

Lucy – No permitas que su sacrificio sea en vano –

Sakura mira fijamente a aquella joven y asiente, se levanta y se dirige hacia Kerberus.

Sakura – ¡Ahora me toca a mi protegerlos! –

Kero Nota la decisión en el rostro de Sakura y se prepara para realizar el máximo hechizo.

Lucy en tanto se dirige a ayudar a su amiga, quien poco a poco pierde terreno ante las embestidas de Fuuma, quien parece volverse más fuerte con el paso de los minutos, los choques de espada parten el viento y destruyen el suelo del lugar, Marina incesantemente trata de vencer al joven, pero este la esquiva cada vez con más facilidad, los movimientos de la chica se hacen cada vez mas lentos; en ese momento Lucy llega al lugar y contempla una terrible escena, su joven amiga, agotada por el enfrentamiento, comienza a hacer movimientos burdos con la espada, en ese momento Fuuma aprovecha esa lentitud, salta sobre ella cayendo a sus espaldas, la chica se sorprende al ver la habilidad de aquel joven, en un instante el rostro de Marina comienza a perder su semblante, agacha la mirada y observa que su cuerpo ha sido atravesado por la espada del muchacho, él retira su espada y la chica pone su mano tratando de cubrir la herida que atraviesa su estomago, el joven, en un movimiento veloz se acerca a ella y la arroja de un golpe hacia donde se encuentra Lucy. La chica mira a su amiga caer a sus pies, y observa el rastro de sangre que dejo la herida, enseguida la toma entre brazos y contempla a Marina a punto de desfallecer.

Lucy – Resiste, todo estará bien... por favor resiste –

Marina – No te preocupes, es gracioso, si lo ves de este modo...creo que solo prolongamos lo inevitable... –

Lucy – Cállate, ya no hables, desperdicias tus fuerzas –

Marina – Solo prométeme una cosa –

Lucy – No, no te prometo nada, estaremos juntas, recuérdalo –

Marina – No permitas que gane... promételo... por favor –

Lucy – Te lo prometo, pero ahora guarda tus energías –

Marina – Gracias, fue un placer ser tu amiga –

Después de decir esto, la chica mira a Lucy por ultima vez y dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro

Marina – Nos veremos –

La joven muere en los brazos de su amiga, esta la abraza contra su pecho y grita llena de dolor por la gran perdida que ha tenido, su mirada se llena de ira y comienza a emanar una gran energía de su cuerpo; acto seguido, se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Sakura.

Mientras tanto, Sakura concentra toda su energía en la carta "Esperanza", y se prepara para liberarla junto con la fuerza de las demás cartas, pero Fuuma se acerca paso a paso hacia donde se encuentran ella y Kerberus; este ultimo nota la presencia del joven y lo encara, sin problemas el chico levanta su espada y se dispone a atacar al guardián, en ese instante...

Lucy – ¡Flecha fuego! –

Una llamarada golpea el brazo de Fuuma, en ese instante comienza a llover en el templo, y las llamas se comienzan a extinguir, el chico mira a quien le ha asestado tal golpe y se abalanza contra ella, Lucy recibe el impacto de lleno con su espada, el impacto es tal que el piso se hunde ante la fuerza de los rivales, La fuerza descomunal del chico comienza a hacer que la joven empiece a doblegarse, pero utilizando sus energías al máximo la chica logra recuperar el terreno perdido en el enfrascado choque de espadas.

Mientras, el hechizo preparado por Sakura hace que ella y Kerberus se eleven por los aires, Kero libera todas las cartas de su cuerpo y estas se posan en torno a la hechicera, la energía de la chica y del guardián comienzan a alimentarlas, este comienza a desaparecer ante la mirada de sorpresa de la joven maga.

Sakura – Kero, no me abandones, por favor –

Kerberus – Todo esta bien, es así como tiene que ser –

Kero se desvanece y desaparece entre la energía acumulada por las cartas. Fuuma se percata de esto y rompe el choque de espadas que sostenía con Lucy, salta rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra Sakura y prepara su espada para atravesarla, en ese momento la joven guerrera salta también y se interpone entre la espada del joven y su objetivo, siendo atravesada por el feroz ataque, en ese momento sujeta el arma del joven y extiende su mano apuntando al cuerpo del muchacho...

Lucy – ¡Rayos rojos! –

El ataque golpea de lleno al chico, este tras el impacto, sujeta con mas fuerza su espada y es arrojado al suelo, haciendo que esta abandone el cuerpo de la muchacha causándole mayor daño, tras esto la joven mira a Sakura...

Lucy – Eres nuestra esperanza –

La joven comienza a precipitarse hacia el suelo, pero trata de caer en pie, lográndolo con enorme dificultad, en ese momento, observa como de los escombros surge la figura de Fuuma, concentrando sus ultimas fuerzas Lucy logra realizar un ultimo ataque...

Lucy – ¡Flecha fuego! –

El joven no tiene tiempo para reaccionar y es lanzado por los aires y depositado nuevamente en el interior del templo, a lo cual la chica cae al suelo y observa a Sakura culminando el hechizo...

Sakura – ¡Libérate! –

Todas las cartas que rodeaban a la joven hechicera comienzan a emitir un haz de luz que las conecta una con la otra , una vez hecho esto, el la energía se une a la carta de la esperanza, liberando un destello que por unos segundos cega a Lucy, después de esto, Sakura es depositada en el piso con suavidad...

...Cuando Lucy abre los ojos, observa que Sakura se encuentra a su lado abrazándola, observa que el cielo esta despejado y cubierto de estrellas.

Lucy – ¿Hemos ganado? –

Sakura – Si, todo esta hecho –

Lucy – Me... alegro –

En ese momento la joven mira al cielo por ultima vez y dibuja un semblante de alegría en su rostro y muere pacíficamente bajo la luz de las estrellas, Sakura la toma entre brazos y le murmura entre sollozos...

Sakura – ¡Perdóname! –

A lo lejos, se ve la silueta de Fuuma quien solo mira la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y se retira del lugar. En ese momento Sakura levanta la vista y observa a los dragones del cielo entrar al templo y acercarse a donde ella se encuentra; a su llegada las espadas de las guerreras aparecen frente a la joven, quien deposita el cuerpo en el suelo y se levanta ante el asombro de los dragones del cielo, quienes reconocen al cuerpo como Lucy, ante esto...

Sakura – Este es el final de nuestra batalla, no permitan que nada le pase a esta tierra, así como hemos

aprendido a compartir las cosas buenas, debemos aprender a compartir los problemas que agobian a

nuestros amigos, tratar de entender, para sobrevivir, para vivir...! –

La joven demostraba el cansancio en su cuerpo, Sorata se acerco a ella, y en ese instante la chica cayo en sus brazos...

Sorata – ¡No sigas o ...! –

Sakura – No te preocupes, ¡Kamui, no te rindas, todos tenemos a alguien que comparte nuestro dolor, aun

cuando no se lo hemos expresado, no lo olvides, ahora comienza la verdadera batalla! –

En ese momento Sakura cae muerta en los brazos de Sorata, todos los presentes comienzan a llorar, acto seguido comienza una lluvia de estrellas en el cielo, levantan la mirada al cielo y observan ...

Kamui y Sorata – ¡Nadie olvidara su sacrificio! –.

En casa de Eriol las luces se encuentran apagadas, una gran silla en el estudio se encuentra en dirección a la ventana, a su lado, una pequeña mesa con una tetera, el dueño del hogar se encuentra sentado disfrutando de una taza de té que sujeta débilmente, con un murmullo en tono débil comenta...

Eriol – Spinel, Ruby Moon, han hecho bien, todo ha terminado –.

La taza a medio beber cae al suelo y derrama su contenido, Spinel y Ruby Moon contemplan el ultimo descanso a su amo, mientras poco a poco comienzan a desaparecer.

A la mañana siguiente en el noticiero se avisa de los acontecimientos ocurridos...

Conductor – Nos han informado de ultima hora que el día de ayer exploto una bomba dentro del templo

Tzuquimine, con un saldo de cero victimas ya que al parecer el lugar se encontraba vació, las

fuentes apuntan a que fue un atentado... –

Fuuma quien esta sentado observando atentamente lo que están informando comienza a soltar carcajadas, de pronto se pone completamente serio...

Fuuma – El juego a terminado, espero que estés preparado Kamui del cielo –

Los dragones del cielo se encuentran reunidos en las tumbas de los guerreros caídos la noche anterior, mientras observan, todos levantan la vista al horizonte y observan a los dragones de la tierra reflejados en el cielo, mientras Kamui mira directamente hacia el sol, donde observa la imagen de Fuuma, siendo este el comienzo de la batalla final.

MEXICO DF 05- diciembre -2007


End file.
